


What is Wanted

by dragontales69



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Amputee Genji Shimada, Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M, Post-Recall, Post-Reflections, Shimadacest, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 05:09:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12951999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragontales69/pseuds/dragontales69
Summary: A quiet evening in an onsen, interrupted by his brother. But is this person really his brother anymore?





	What is Wanted

**Author's Note:**

> please this is incest im not trying to trick you so close the tab if thats not what you were looking for

It had been a long time since he had found the time to stop at an onsen. Now that he’d finally managed to elude the conflict with his clan, made amends with Overwatch, there was just  _ time. _ Time to think, time to enjoy an evening of warm sake in a quiet bar. Hanzo had even found time to cook, the same ramen recipe he had been making with his brother since he was tall enough to reach the stove. They ate together in the small kitchen of Overwatch’s most underground base outside Kyoto, between meetings and missions revolving around the recall. He rather enjoyed the face that nosy doctor made at the sound of their slurping.

Now he’d taken an evening away from the bustling of soldiers, the talks of Talon, the gameplans and the training. He had already let his hair down and, with the pleasant sting of heat, he sunk into the water. The towel he had brought with him was folded neatly on the rock behind his head, and he rested back on it with closed eyes. It was late, and even though he could hear the bustling and laughter from the women’s side of the bath, he was alone in his. 

That is until he heard a familiar “Yo!” from the door. 

He tried not to furrow his brow too much, looking over at Genji. He was missing an arm, the metal plating he normally wore removed, scarred flesh exposed aside from where he’d wrapped himself in a large towel around the hips. And judging by the way he was toying with switches and levers, his legs would be coming off next. 

Hanzo didn’t like to admit it. But he hated looking at Genji now,  _ especially  _ with all the mechanics removed. He knew a lot of it was internal, hiding away under scars, organs completed with synthetics where the bludgeoning had left them unsalvageable. 

He didn’t like to see his brother scarred, and injured. He didn’t like to see him so happy and content despite that. But worst of it all, he didn’t like seeing what he had done. After so many years of living like Genji was dead, part of him still felt like he was. And this man here, sitting next to him on the rock, only half-thighs sinking into the water next to him…

It was hard to see him as a brother anymore.

“I don’t recall inviting the company,” he greeted, closing his eyes again. His arms were folded across his chest now, closing himself off to Genji’s usual friendly demeanor. 

“I don’t need an invitation, this is a public onsen,” Genji quipped back, his arm grabbing hold of the rock behind him for leverage as he dunked his entire head under the water. He resurfaced with a gasping breath. “You aren’t the only one that needs to get out of the war for awhile.” 

Hanzo sighed. His face was flush with the pleasant warmth of steam, and he was losing his will to keep up the bad mood. 

“Mind if I use your towel? I needed one to wrap.” 

He asked but he didn’t bother waiting for the answer, reaching behind Hanzo’s neck to steal the cloth. He dunked it under the water unceremoniously, starting to rub at what was left of his shoulder. 

“Didn’t you wash up before hand? You’re going to get reprimanded.” 

“Not enough arms for traditional bathing,” he said simply. “Can’t tip the bucket at the right angle. Besides. You shouldn’t be in here either, with your tattoo.” 

Hanzo blushed beyond the heat, rolling his eyes and pointedly looking away. “If they don’t inspect under the robes, they can’t complain about letting in Yakuza.” 

Genji’s laugh was strong, and warm. It was almost infectious, pulling a small quirk of a smile out of the hard line of Hanzo’s lips. Genji was rubbing his stumps under the water, eventually pulling the towel back up to sloppily wash at his face.

It was pleasant, sitting here, nothing to listen to but the sloshing of Genji bathing and cicadas beyond the fence. The women’s bath had gone quiet. Hanzo’s head had started to lull forward, feeling as warm and relaxed and drunk as a bottle of sake would get him. 

“Too bad this bath isn’t mixed,” Genji noted eventually. He’d given up on washing. Nothing left but his back, that he couldn’t reach. “Angela could use an evening off.” 

Hanzo felt a tightness in his chest he wasn’t familiar with. He knew well enough he wasn’t fond of that woman, or anyone in Overwatch, really. He’d told himself he should be thankful, that she saved Genji’s life. But did she really? Did it need saving? 

“You mean you don’t prefer the cowboy? You seemed close with him.” 

Genji laughed again, filling the silence of the bath. “Maybe once upon a time, we could have been something. But now… McCree is a close friend. I know him better than anyone here. As he knows me.” 

It felt almost… Alienating. He’d offered his help to Overwatch, not willing to join officially. But now, as he stood from the outside looking in, at his brother, who wasn’t even  _ really _ his brother anymore, among friends. A found family that he had long since been adopted into. It made a bitter jealousy swirl in Hanzo’s stomach. He found himself sinking into the water until his mouth and nose were submerged, the heat making him feel light headed and dizzy. 

When he rose back out his hair stuck uncomfortably to his neck and shoulders. He could feel a slight sting where the steam had warmed his erl piercing. His mood was souring, and Genji humming to himself as he rested his head back, arm slung along the rocks, was not helping. 

Hanzo brought his arms out of the water to pull his hair together, letting it rest over his shoulder. Genji sat forward rather abruptly, giving Hanzo a bit of a start.

“Would you mind, getting my back?” 

Hanzo scoffed, at first. If Genji wanted his back washed, he could just slap the towel against the rocks and get to work, akin to a bear scratching his back. There was no need to employ Hanzo’s help.

“I usually have Angela do it.” 

And here he was. A washcloth in one hand, balled up under his fist, carefully running hot water over Genji’s back. It was scarred, not just from the attack, but the surgeries. Straight precise lines along dotted marks from stitches. He’d had a kidney done, either replaced or fixed up. From under the water two tubes were reaching toward the surface;  nerve connectors, for his legs. A similar one was hanging off his shoulder. 

He was humming so contently. Making waves in the water as he rocked, side to side. 

As he rocked though, the buoyancy of his half body sent him slowly drifting backward, eventually slipping effortlessly up into Hanzo’s lap.

Hanzo thought nothing of it, until Genji opened his mouth.

“That’s certainly different than the last time we were in an onsen together.” 

Hanzo’s hold on the washcloth turned into a swift palm into Genji’s back, sending him rolling forward, face first into the water. His hand reached for the rocks but slipped off, ending him completely submerged in the bath. Hanzo’s face felt like fire, burning beyond what any sort of steam should be doing. 

When Genji surfaced he was laughing, hair dripping wet. This time though, it wasn’t infectious. Hanzo had never  _ wished _ his brother had actually died, but right at this moment, he felt something close to it.

The laughter died off unnaturally though. Genji kept his back turned to his brother, head hanging low. Suddenly the silence was deafening, and Hanzo felt an uncomfortable doubt stirring in his stomach. 

“Why act so flustered?” Genji asked eventually. “It’s not as though we’re really brothers anymore, don’t you agree?” 

Protests bubbled up in his throat, but none of them made it past his tongue. That was exactly how he felt, ever since their fight back home. But not once had he considered that maybe, that feeling was mutual. 

Genji started to turn around, using his arm to push himself off the rocks. Hanzo stayed perfectly still, as if Genji were a doe that would startle if he sensed so much as a stuttered breath. He was careful and thoughtful as he put a hand on Hanzo’s shoulder, thumbing at his collar bone, and, in one steady motion, used the leverage to pull himself back into Hanzo’s lap.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears, gaze steady on Genji’s eyes. They were half-lidded and drunk, matching the flush on his face from being dunked in the water nicely. The hand on Hanzo’s shoulder had made its way to his back, fingers spread. Their chests were pressed together by the time the crook of Genji’s elbow had fit itself against Hanzo’s neck. 

The whole world had gone silent. Cicadas had gone back to sleep. The bath had closed. Hanzo wasn’t even sure if he was still breathing. There was nothing, nothing but the soft, still-damp feeling of Genji’s lips on his. 

He should have hesitated longer, at the very least. If he wasn’t going to condemn this, push him away, nip this in the bud, start a plan for the family counselling they so desperately needed, even if they had to get it from Ziegler… He should have at least hesitated. But he didn’t. His hands were on Genji’s back before he realized he had moved them. His fingers found scars to trace along, slow and considerate. All of this was his doing. 

Sound came rushing back to him when Genji’s tongue slipped into his mouth. There were definitely still people in the bath house. A couple grandmothers in the women’s bath. 

He pulled away after a quick, guilty taste of Genji’s tongue, lungs desperately searching for the oxygen among the hot steam. He was getting dizzy as his blood flow was allocated elsewhere. That combined with his body boiling in the hot springs, he wasn’t confident in his ability to stay conscious. 

“Don’t waste your worries on what’s healthy,” Genji muttered, pressing his forehead against Hanzo’s, sticky with sweat. “We can leave that for tomorrow. For now, what is wanted.” 

Hanzo left him to hold them together as his hands disappeared under the surface of the water. One gripped tight to Genji’s hip, keeping him snug in Hanzo’s lap. The other, moving between them. He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but Genji being this hard wasn’t it. He was almost waiting for the reveal of the prank. But there wasn’t one. His hand move around them and pressed their lengths together, and the only sound out of Genji was a short and sweet exhale, directly against Hanzo’s neck. His breath was cold, compared to the steam. A shiver shot up his spine. 

“I don’t recognize you anymore,” he said quietly. His hand began to work them both, in long, slow strokes.

“You did this to me, Brother.” 

“You’re not my brother anymore.” His hand worked faster. Genji was beginning to tense, squirming as much as he could with how tightly their chests were pressed together, stuck with sweat. 

“You punish me for your doing.” 

“You consider it a punishment that I feel distanced from you, after you let me believe you were dead.” Genji’s voice was weak, coming out in quick wheezes between gasps. Hanzo wished he could do more. Lay him back, press him into the dirt, make him take it properly. 

“I was- I was bettering myself, and learning how to forgive you.” 

“Was it worth it?” 

A loud bought of laughter came from the women’s bath, just in time to drown out the panicked whimper that escaped Genji’s mouth as he spilled over. This bath was ruined now, as far as Hanzo was concerned. They were completely stuck together with their sweat, Genji wincing as he pulled their chests apart. Hanzo’s eyes stayed trained on Genji’s mouth, finding the thought of looking into his eyes… Impossible. 

Once unstuck, Genji drifted away in the water, eyes closed and his entire body looking relaxed. He kept his hand in Hanzo’s to stop from floating off too far. Hanzo watched him carefully, eventually allowing himself a small, content smile. 

When Genji was ready, Hanzo pulled him out of the water, helping him towel down and get his prosthetic legs reattached. They walked back to the changing room together in silence. Got dressed together. Well. Hanzo got dressed. Genji still insisted his omnic-like armor was enough to give him a pass on clothing, no matter how many people told him otherwise. Including that mentor of his.

They stayed quiet until they had reached the train station a few blocks away. Despite how late it had gotten then small section of town was bustling, open shops letting out the smell of sizzling meat and fresh roasted corn. At the end of a street, a couple in traditional yukata were stopped at a vending machine. 

Hanzo glanced at Genji. Despite his face being covered, his body was still as expressive as ever. Hands proudly on his hips, satisfied in the way he observed his surroundings, careful and thoughtful. Hanzo lifted a hand to stroke the shaved part of his hair in contemplation. 

“You know, I can’t remember the last time I had proper tempura. There’s a shop down this block that used to sell tempura donburi. Should we see if they’re still open?” 

Genji lifted his arm, almost in a motion as if he was checking a watch. Instead a panel on his arm popped open. The compartment he kept his shuriken. He seemed to be inspecting it. Confirming it was empty, or confirming it was full, in case anything happened. Hanzo wasn’t sure. Far be it from him to judge his brother the important peacekeeper’s readiness for an unexpected battle.

“Yes, let’s.” 

**Author's Note:**

> i made this ao3 specifically for shimadacest content to keep snoops out of my real works, so if you enjoyed it and have a shimadacest dedicated space, it would mean A LOT to me if you could boost it to your followers/peers! id love to write more for this ship! thank you so much


End file.
